<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And i took that personally. (discontinued!) by LIL_Enderbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852272">And i took that personally. (discontinued!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIL_Enderbee/pseuds/LIL_Enderbee'>LIL_Enderbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation of a minor (s), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Feels, Fighting, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur being more than comic relief, Hinted DreamNotFound - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tagging, Kind of an au?, Minor Violence, Philza is a dad, Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo Have a Child Named Michael, SBI being silly, Technobrother, TommyInnit Being a Little Shit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream XD is an entity, finnally updating this, platonic marriage, tags will change, technoblade literally never dies, things happen differently with exile, tubbo and tommy are besties, tubbo angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIL_Enderbee/pseuds/LIL_Enderbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy in exile what will he do? oh, what? leave? wait i-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warning signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy, put your inventory in the hole."<br/>
<br/>
this wasn't the first time he'd heard that. it had become routine by now. a dreadful, terrible, routine he never looked forward to.<br/>
Tommy hesitated for a moment, balling his tired fists in an attempt to let go of the rage that dared to build inside him. <br/>
with the release of his fist the anger left with it.<br/>
<br/>
"y- yeah, of course, of course.. i'll put them in the hole.. yeah uhm.."<br/>
<br/>
Tommy dropped All of his armor, items, and weapons into the hole dream dug into the ground, grimacing.<br/>
once Dream was sure it was all in he tossed a TNT block with them setting it off and blowing his things up.<br/>
<br/>
"see, that wasn't hard now was it?"<br/>
<br/>
Dream smiles smugly under the mask, not that Tommy could really tell if he was even<br/>
looking at him at all.<br/>
<br/>
"no, i.." Tommy pauses "no i suppose not.."<br/>
<br/>
Dream walks past, not sparing him another glance as he walks away from Tommy,<br/>
who was still staring into the hole, almost the threat of tears spilling from his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"And Tommy?"<br/>
<br/>
Tommy doesn't look, he didn't exactly hear him in the first place. his mind was elsewhere. yet, he continues<br/>
<br/>
"don't try that again."<br/>
<br/>
Dream stares bullets into the back of Tommy's head for a good few seconds before leaving wordlessly.<br/>
<br/>
minutes after, Tommy is still there. he doesn't know why, the items he had were easily replaceable. <br/>
maybe it was the fact that dream had done this so many times, it finally got to him. tears were pouring, but the <br/>
sobs didn't come till later, lying in bed under his flimsy tent. he didn't want to be here. he would take death over staying in this exile any longer, <br/>
but then it hit him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"you can just leave"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Racooninnit what will he do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brothers have a small ch at</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>It took a lot of running, but eventually Tommy found himself at techno's base. </em><br/><br/>"oh fucking sick"<br/><br/><em>the cold, tired boy chuckles lightly at finding a warm place to stay the night. </em><br/><em>he walks up the porch and opens the door to the base, sneaking in. he spots some chests Sat next to an Enderman sitting in a boat and </em><br/><em>he starts scavenging through them, finding potions and G'apples and all things of the sort. Stuffing his pockets full he gets ready to look for </em><br/><em>more things when he hears footsteps and a familiar monotone voice approaching. he quickly ducks under some trapdoors, drinking a potion</em><br/><em>of invisibility to keep himself hidden.</em><br/><br/>"i still have to grab some soul sand.. no, it'll be fine."<br/><br/><em>the person bearing the familiar voice, Technoblade, digs around his chest looking for a pickax </em><br/><em>he put away. He pulls out an enchanted one and examines it for a moment before talking quietly to </em><br/><em>chat again</em><br/><br/>"i don't need a lot, but i wanna spend as little time in the nether as possible. not because i could die cause obviously not- <br/>but because it's just really annoying."<br/><br/><em>Tommy wondered what he was talking about, what he was planning for as he took another bite of the G'apple. Techno is quiet for a moment, <br/></em>before he starts talking to "himself" again,<br/><br/>"of course i won't do it <em>now </em>i'm not planning for anything i'm just.. <em>preparing</em>."<br/><br/><em>Technoblade's ears seemed to perk up for a moment, and he looked off, seeming to zone out from Tommy's perspective</em><br/><em>it seemed weird at first but then he watched as techno looked directly at him, and he froze unsure if the potion had worn off or not</em><br/><em>Thinking maybe he was seeing things- or i guess not seeing things if he could see through himself. but before he could take any action, </em><br/><em>Techno had pulled a sword from his back and pointed it an inch away from Tommy's face face</em><br/><br/>"i know you're there, show yourself fiend."<br/><br/><em>Tommy panicked, this was Technoblade he was talking about he knew that he wouldn't hurt him </em><br/><em>but he remembered techno didn't know who he was and that's why he was seen as a threat.</em><br/><em>he gulped down his bite of the g'apple and slowly opened his mouth, opening the trapdoor</em><br/><br/>"o-'ow do big man?"<br/><br/>"Tommy...?" <br/><br/><em>Tommy took a big gulp of water, and the potion started to wear off, he looked back at techno with a worried look</em><br/><br/>"..."<br/><br/>"What are you doing in my house, Tommy?" <em>Techno questioned, dropping the sword.</em><br/><br/>"'Ow do-"<br/><br/>"Tommy-"<br/><br/>"you didn't answer the question, Big T."<br/><br/><em>Techno Sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before tilting his head to the side and shifting his weight onto one leg</em><br/><br/>"I'm doing good, i'm doing good... but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here."<br/><br/><em>Tommy crosses his arms, looking away dramatically </em><br/><br/>"I'd actually prefer we don't discuss that actually."<br/><br/>"Tommy, i'm not gonna kick you out, you're obviously in rough shape but you gotta tell me what's goin' on"<br/><br/>"Big man," <em>Tommy starts</em> "I'm going to be real with you" <em>Techno awaits his response, making a gesture akin to saying 'go on' </em><br/><br/>"i left-"<br/><br/>"Tommy,,"<br/><br/>"Okay! i was exiled!"<br/><br/>"<em>BRUHHHH</em>-"<br/><br/><em>techno throws his arms up, groaning loudly "Of course you Were!" </em><br/><br/>"Hey! it's actually way better this time!"<br/><br/>"<strong><em>THIS TIME??</em></strong><em>"<br/><br/>"Look," Tommy says, biting into another G'apple "</em>i'm doing pretty well actually"<br/><br/>"<em>really</em>?" Techno interrogates <br/><br/>"yeah! yeah, actually."<br/><br/>"That must explain your ragged clothes and your raccoon like appearance."<br/><br/>Tommy Fakes an Offended expression, putting his hand on his chest and looking at techno with mock disappointment<br/><br/>"Well, excuse me! there is nothing wrong with being a raccoon!"<br/><br/><em>Techno's ear perks up again, and he chuckles lightly </em><br/><br/>"heh, Racooninnit what will he do?"<br/><br/>"excuse me?"<br/><br/>"nothin'.."<br/><br/><em>Tommy rolls his eyes sighing </em><br/><br/>"anyway, let's get you out of those clothes and into something warmer," <em>Techno says as he turns away and grabs some of his clothes which are too big for Tommy but will keep him warm.</em><br/><br/>"You don't have anything in my size, <em>big </em>man."<br/><br/>"wow, it kind of sounds like you WANT to stay cold" techno remarks lightheartedly while digging through a chest for a shirt and cloak<br/><br/>"nonononononononono- No, wait no- heh-" Techno Laughs handing Tommy the clean set of clothes<br/><br/>"here you go, <em>Raccooninnit" <br/><br/><br/></em>"i've actually taken a liking to that name by now" Tommy says taking the clothes from techno<br/><br/>"ahh good good, oh and Tommy?"<br/><br/>Tommy looks up at techno while taking his shirt off to wear The oversized one<br/><br/>"please don't break into my house again,,"<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i might update this everyday, or maybe every week cause i write fast so,, oh- but no promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy wakes up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Red. so. much red.<br/>
it coated my arms, my legs, and my unprotected chest, soaking my shirt with it's burning color.<br/>
it was only then, i realized the red was gushing out of me. fast. <br/>
curling up into a ball, i try and fight the cold feeling rushing through my body,<br/>
<br/>
"<strong>it hurts"<br/>
<br/>
</strong>i can't feel it, i can't feel anything but the voices in my head keep screaming <br/>
<br/>
<strong>"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK"<br/>
<br/>
</strong><strong>"GET UP GET UP!!"<br/>
<br/>
</strong><strong>"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"<br/>
<br/>
"TOMMY PLEASE"<br/>
<br/>
</strong>i try to move, wincing at the sharp 'pain' in my body. i can't move, i feel like i'm.. pinned to the ground..<br/>
i look down and i see a large brown boot, it's pressing down on my chest with enough force to go through me,<br/>
yet it doesn't. for a second the world is still, it's quiet and the 'person' bearing the brown boot leans down to my face.<br/>
whoever it is, i can't see. their entire body was black mist. menacingly looking down on me. they open their mouth to speak..<br/>
<br/>
"Bruhhhh"<br/>
<br/>
What?<br/>
<br/>
_________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
<br/>
i blink, and i'm met with darkness and a soft humming.<br/>
The humming slowly fades as my sight comes back, and that's when i feel the throbbing headache<br/>
currently pounding in my ears<br/>
<br/>
"</em>bloody hell.." <em>once i've gained my composure enough, i sit up, and feel a weight-a heavy weight- on the end of the bed.<br/>
</em>i look over, and none other than THE technoblade was sitting at the edge.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, you're awake." he states almost as-matter-of-fact-ly<br/>
<br/>
"of course i'm awake, i went to sleep last night didn't you see?"<br/>
<br/>
"i knew you were gonna wake up, obviously i was just waitin' for it to actually happen" Tommy paused for a moment, partly to let his headache fade a bit before he decided to speak again<br/>
<br/>
"you were- why the hell were you just <em>waiting</em> for me to get up, what are you- <em>worried </em>about me or some shit?" Tommy spits in almost a blur.<br/>
<br/>
"i wasn't worried about you, i was just waiting for you to get up 'cause i wanted a log chopping buddy." <br/>
<br/>
"ohh yeahh- that's some bullshit Techno. you and i both know that" techno flashes a slight frown, sighing and standing up causing Tommy to take what he's about to say a little more seriously.<br/>
<br/>
"well, you seem a lot better than you were a few hours ago.. you were talking and shaking and i just-" Tommy peered up at him with a joking look of 'i know exactly what you're about to say' and techno choked on his words a bit "i was worried you'd get drool over my shirt and uhm, luckily it didn't happen." Tommy looks down at the shirt, spotting a drool stain on the collar and he looks back up without saying a word about it.<br/>
<br/>
"looks like that checks out, Big man."<br/>
<br/>
Techno scoffed, and started to make his way to the door <br/>
<br/>
"well, since you're so much better get a cloak on, we're going to get some firewood." it was then Tommy remembered his Throbbing headache that he had made a mental note to put aside for now and he sighed obnoxiously.<br/>
<br/>
"UGHHHHHH just use literally anything else, everything burns."<br/>
<br/>
"hey, i may live in the middle of nowhere but i have a little class. c'mon. i clothed you and took you in from the cold- <em>after you broke in- </em>the least you can do is help" reluctantly, tommy trudges out of the bed, adjusting the collar on the shirt to fit around his neck. <br/>
<br/>
"alright then, Big T" he pulls on the blue cloak that techno had handed him last light that was laid on a chest next to the bed, and Skipped down the stairs, two at a time.<br/>
<br/>
"you know, we're like brothers you and i" Tommy chuckles<br/>
<br/>
"that's cause we are, idiot" he retorts jokingly<br/>
<br/>
"yeah."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>"i know"</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YEAHHH YEAHHH YEAHHHHH</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>also uhm follow my insta and twitter @ajleen_exl mm yes i will be posting on twitter only actually as of now lmao- but follow my insta anyway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day in day out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SOrry this one took longer than the others, i kind of wrote it a day after the last one but forgot to save and that ruined my motivation for a few days but- this one is longer! i think-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>chop,,, chop,,, chop</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the sound of trees being chopped could be heard through the forest, as techno and Tommy Axed away at the wood. Tommy started to sweat as he swung, hard. over and over with his wooden Axe that was low on durability and getting ready to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headache that Tommy was trying so hard to suppress was getting worse by the second, and moments before he felt like he was going to collapse, his Axe broke in two, Half of it flying off and landing in the snow. Tommy groans falling face first onto the ground. techno looks over at Tommy and tosses an enchanted Iron Axe next to him. Tommy lifts his head, and looks at the weapon, looking back up at techno and frowning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell- did you have a Better Axe this whole time??" he exclaims wildly, standing up right away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah" techno starts chuckling "I just wanted to see you suffer." Tommy shakes his head, grimacing jokingly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You asshole," he spits, chucking away much easier at the tall dark oak trees. "this is why i call you BAD brother techno you are a BAD brother unlike the big good brother you should be!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really now? You think i should be a big good brother?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! you always are, except when you're not" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awee, that's cute" "What?" Tommy questions. techno turns away from chopping to sneak a smirking look at Tommy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think i'm a good big brother" Tommy flushes, tripping over his words embarrassingly</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>"O-only sometimes- you are- you- you're a terrible brother most of the time actually."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"Uh-huh." techno retorts back at him before going to chop wood again Tommy continues, wiping the sweat from his forehead despite the cold climate. It’s silent for a few more minutes and even with the more powerful Axe, Tommy’s headache returns. He utters a Quiet “fuck” that goes unheard by Techno as his vision starts to get a bit blurry and his head starts to pound a little harder. He feels his body start to give up on functioning normally when he’s snapped out of it by a loud voice booming behind him</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alllllrighty.” techno starts “i think that’s enough wood for now. Let’s head back.” Techno starts walking back toward the base, his hooves crunching the snow underneath him as he walks. Tommy sneezes, wiping his nose and pulling the cloak higher on his shoulders still somehow simultaneously being cold and sweating. He follows behind techno, carrying logs tied together on his back carefully trying not to have them all fall. His legs almost feel like giving out when they finally reach the base, which wasn’t very far from where they were cutting wod but the weakness spreading through tommy’s body made it feel like miles.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can actually just place all that wood down on the floor here, i have no room left for it inside.” those words felt like a huge weight lifted off his shoulders (literally) as he wouldn’t have to carry all of this wood inside. He drops the wood quite clumsily on the floor groaning at the weight being taken off of his body </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m going to go lie down.” Techno chuckles lightly </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What? Carrying a couple logs too much for a scrawny boy like you?” tommy barely registers the sentence as he starts to feel lightheaded </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“N-no,, i just- i’m feeling a little ill Big T..” the joking in Tommy’s tone leaves completely as does It in Techno </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, yeah- no go lie down definitely.” Techno watches as Tommy struggles to step up, slipping on some ice at the bottom of the stairs and almost falling on his face before techno catches him </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Woah,, what- did you just suddenly get some sort of fatigue??” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“M-maybe…” Tommy lies. Techno picks tommy up, holding him Bridal style and carries his slim body up the stairs</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If you weren’t feeling good, why didn’t you say anything?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-” tommy swallows thickly “I didn’t want to bother you Big T.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dude, you’re already Bummin’ off me by livin’ in my house. You wouldn’t have been botherin’ me”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Still-” Techno puts Tommy on the bed, Not bothering to take off his cloak for him, not that tommy really wanted to, any warmth at all was good for him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll get you some soup. Stay warm.” Tommy lets out a weak groan, trying to say “okay” but losing the energy to. He felt cold and lonely at techno absence, he didn’t like being alone, it left him with his thoughts.. How He was just in exile, how he left and that when dream saw he knew he’d be angry.. And how tubbo was the one who exiled him,, his best friend.. He remembered how tubbo and him were so close before, how war had driven them apart. How.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>had torn them apart.. And Schlatt, that bastard. He was controlling tubbo. And taking him away from TSpommy. He was alone.. Tommy shivered, and tucked himself into the cloak further, dissociating himself from where he was as he started to cry.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tommy, i’ve got you that soup”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy opens his eyes, now aware that he was still in technos base. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve got the soup, but you have to sit up”  it took a lot of energy, but a few seconds later, Tommy had sitten up, arms wrapped around himself while hugging the cloak closer</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t think i can hold that right now” he states weakly. Techno sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before dipping the spoon in the bowl and bringing it up to Tommy's lips. Tommy hesitates for a moment, looking shocked at technos sudden kindness. But he was too weak and cold to argue so he opens his mouth to allow the spoon to go in, and closes his mouth around it, the warmth almost immediately spreading through his body. He feels a tad bit warmer, but very embarrassed that he has to be spoon fed soup by his brother, someone much stronger than him. He’d almost forgotten that despite his rough exterior, he was still his big soft brother technoblade. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He watched his brother's blank expression turn into one of fondness as he was being fed the soup silently. Techno didn’t make fun of him for having to be fed like this, and Tommy decided for now, being cool would have to wait. Because being warm right now was what he needed and he knew his older brother would deliver. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After a couple more spoonfuls, about five minutes later, Tommy had finished the entire bowl, full and warmer than before. Still very sick but, better.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You okay now?” techno asks quietly. Tommy nods softly, closing his eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath feeling full and content after drinking the soup. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks” he says almost mumbling</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You should sleep, let the soup settle a bit okay?”  he nods at him, laying back down on the bed under the huge cloak. Techno humbly covers Tommy with a thick blanket, looking at his younger brother once more before leaving the room to let him rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YEHAH HEAYE HEYAHHHHHH Btw please dont think this is shipping i- no- please i</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cutting this story off because this arc has passed and i wanna write about recent stuff!! (sorry sorry)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mmmmm please do check out my twitter and insta  @Ajleen_exl mmm yes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>